Catchphrase
by SassyDetective
Summary: Andy teaches his step-daughter a new trick. Just a random story that popped into my head one day. Contains Major spoilers for Danger on Deception Island. This is my first fanfic.
1. Whales Rule!

**This story contains spoilers for the Nancy Drew game Danger on Deception Island!**

* * *

 **In this story Andy was not the culprit in Danger on Deception Island. I am not sure who I would make the culprit if it was not Andy because I pretty much liked all of the characters in that game (especially Jenna because she gave Nancy free food). Anyway here is some background information for this story, before Nancy married Andy she was married to Ned and she had Julie with him but a year after Julie was born Ned died in a car crash. After two or three years Nancy decides to go to Deception Island for a vacation and while there she meets Andy again and soon they enter in a relationship and eventually get married. Julie is Andy's step-daughter.**

* * *

Nancy got out of her car and walked toward the entrance to Whale World. She had just gotten back from the Hot Kettle Café after having lunch with

Katie. As Nancy walked into Whale World she was greeted by the sight of her husband Andy holding her laughing daughter Julie. When Andy saw her a

look of excitement came across his face. "Nancy," he exclaimed "look what I taught Julie!" Nancy watched as Andy looked Julie in the eyes and asked

"Remember what I taught you to say?" When Julie nodded he turned her to face Nancy. "Ok Jules tell Mommy what I taught you!" Julie looked at Nancy

and exclaimed enthusiastically "Whales wroole!"* Nancy laughed at her daughters attempt to mimic her husbands catchphrase. Nancy walked over and

took Julie from Andy and said " Whales do rule don't they."

* * *

*That was my attempt to have her say whales rule in little kid speak.


	2. April 12

Hi people of the fanfiction community! This is the second chapter in my first fanfic ever! I just wanted to say thank you for all who read this and for all who left comments on my first chapter. I also want to apologize for not updating sooner but college has a knack for keeping you busy lol! Please comment! :)

Andy walked up to the door of his small but cozy house. He had just got home from Whale World and was looking forward to spending the rest of the afternoon with Nancy and Julie. As Andy walked through the door he called out to nancy to let her know that he was home There was no answer. He called out again, still no answer. A little worried he began to walk around the house to search for nancy. As he was nearing his and Nancy's bedroom he heard a woman's faint crying, concerned he quickly went and opened the door to find Nancy sitting on the edge of the bed holding a picture in her hands. When she saw him she quickly wiped at he eyes trying to hide the fact that she had been crying but to no avail. Andy quickly walked over to his wife and wrapped her into a hug. "Nancy what's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice. "Today is April 12." was her soft reply. It was then that Andy saw the picture that Nancy was holding, it was a picture of her late husband Ned. It finally hit Andy what was making her so upset, today was the anniversary of Ned's death. How could he be so stupid! He should have paid more attention to what day it was and the mood that Nancy was in but he had been too caught up in his own business to notice. " Nance I'm so sorry, I should have been here with you today,I should have realized what day it was!" Andy cried. Almost immediately after he had said this Nancy started to protest " No no no, It's fine, I needed to be alone for a little while anyways. I just miss him so much sometimes and I wish that Julie could have spent more time with him." Andy held Nancy a little bit tighter and said, " It must be really hard for you, I just wish there was something that I could do to help." Nancy looked up into his eyes. " You do help, just you being here helps. After Ned died I was all alone, I was afraid of how I was going to raise Julie all by myself. But after I ran into you again my loneliness went away and when we got married I wasn't afraid for the future anymore. You help me in more ways than you know. I love you so much" Andy's only reply was to kiss her forehead as he told her how much he loved her as well. After a few minutes of just sitting there holding each other Nancy looked over at the clock. " Julie is going to be up from her nap soon." Any looked over at the clock. "We still have a few more minutes" he replied as he leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
